


Entendimiento

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susukihotaru teme esas raras ocasiones en las que los sentimientos ajenos la abruman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entendimiento

Sentir por un momento lo que es estar en los zapatos de otra persona puede ser algo extenuante y aterrador y aunque las veces que los sentimientos de otra persona la han abrumado han sido pocos, Susukihotaru los recuerda con demasiada claridad y los teme por esa misma razón.

Pero ahora sabe que puede contar con Riken, con que él la abrazará y le trasmitirá su calidez, salvándola de las emociones ajenas y trayéndola de regreso a sí misma.

Puede parecer algo simple, pero para ella es inmenso y aunque ninguna palabra parece ser suficiente para hacérselo saber y agradecerle por ello, la forma en que Riken le sonríe le da la esperanza de que él lo entiende, aun sin tener habilidades como las de ella.


End file.
